


Say It Again

by diapaso_n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapaso_n/pseuds/diapaso_n
Summary: After an eventful first few meetings the vigilante pair go on a date. Of course, nothing goes as planned.
Relationships: Hera Deragoth & Jake Thrull





	Say It Again

Jake shifted from side to side as he waited impatiently at the fountain where they had first met. The edges of the bowl had since turned red from the copious amounts of blood that had come into contact with it; their targets’ and their own. The memories made him smile before the sound of boots jerked him out of his reverie. Looking up to see his green-haired counterpart his smile widened. “Why do you look so surprised?” the androgynous voice cut through the air as the pale face came into view.

“I’m always a little surprised to see you. You seem to have a pretty colorful life outside of our interactions. You do what you want.” He spoke after some deliberation.

“Don’t you?” Hera’s slender but calloused fingers stroked up his chest from his sternum, their voice breathy but stable. A hot knife of emotion lit his skin on fire where their fingers had traced leaving him to smother down the wolf. If looks could kill…

Forcing a huff of air from his nostrils he grabbed their wrist gently and pulled himself up to his full height. The falter of the confident look on their face filled him with a sense of glee. What few moments of vulnerability shared between them were stolen. “I do what it lets me. But I supposedly owe you a date, right?”

“Straight to the point as always.”

“It’s why you like me.”

Turning on his heel Jake walked back out of the alley with a learned casualty. Hera was soon to follow, rubbing their wrist as they sidled up to him, “So where are we going mister mysterious?”

“One of the best bars in the whole damn city, The Hole. It’s cleaner than the name suggests, and they have some of the best live music around. Plus the drinks are cheap.”

They fell into step as they made their way through the winding back roads of the city, taking the ‘scenic route’ as Jake put it until finally coming up on a dingy-looking building. Despite its exterior the windows were filled with flashing neon and string lights announcing its presence. He swung open the door and caught it with his boot before Hera took the full brunt of it and ushered them inside towards the bar. Once seated he ordered a whiskey on the rocks for himself and a limoncello mule for Hera.

“Oh so now you’re a gentleman?” they teased as they twirled their straw through their drink. Grinning past the rim of his glass he took a deep gulp that emptied it before tapping it twice on the bar, signaling for another.

“Well I figure they like me more than you, unless you want tonight’s drinks on your tab.” He grunted as the fist he’d tried to dodge landed against his shoulder. “Kidding, kidding,” he grinned at their glare, already watching the hard look falter into something softer. “Looks like the music is finally starting, hurry and finish I want to be up front when they play my favorite song.”

Dragging them like an eager kid through the crowd his large stature made it easy to muscle up to the front in no time. The pit of bodies only got more dense as the set went on until Jake was forced to brace Hera in front of him so as not to lose the petite punk. As he sang along to the songs they could feel the bass of his voice reverberate through his chest against their back. Sinking into the moment they became just another part of the crowd for a moment and let the music take them. He was almost burning hot, the crowd, the drinks, and the wolf all refracting off each other to show a happier side of him.

After the set finished they pushed their way back to the bar for another round, deciding on a bet (Jake lost) their next round would be rainbow shots. However, a tiny little problem arose once they came within earshot of the bar. A drunk patron was arguing with the bartender about how much was on his tab; not an unusual scene in The Hole. Alcohol could burn through money like nothing else and tabs gave a sense of false security the weaker-minded took advantage of. The moment the red-faced man raised his fist Jake was already between him and the bartender. Taking the momentum of the man’s swing he grabbed the outstretched arm and yanked it to the side, sending him sprawling onto the floor at their feet. “Well that was an impressive display of stupidity.”

Falling into stance as the now sputtering man hauled back to his feet he was ready for the next swing and easily side stepped around him. Planting a steel-toed boot against his spine Jake easily knocked the man off balance and sent him careening into a nearby table. The sound of splintering wood and breaking glass was the last sound heard before the patrons at the now destroyed table jumped to action in vengeance of their lost drinks. “Well fuck-” he managed out before a wayward fist connected with his jaw and made his teeth rattle. Straightening up slowly a familiar wild light danced in his dark eyes before he lept into the thick of the fighting.

Hera was soon to follow Jake’s example, easily dodging larger opponents strikes before delivering their own crippling hits. Somewhere along the way they ended up back to back in the swarm of fighting creating an eye in the storm.

Flashing lights and the calls of the patrons by the door to scatter caused them enough of a distraction to make their escape through a side exit back into the cool night. Hand in hand they zig-zagged through the back streets of the city, stifling laughter the whole way. At one point they narrowly avoided being caught thanks to Jake’s quick thinking by boosting Hera onto a fire escape. Flattening themselves down hard to the metal floor they held their breath until the heavy bootsteps could no longer be heard.

“Okay now we have to do this again,” they grinned as he helped them off the escape’s ladder that had long ago rusted in place.

“I have a feeling you’re not going to give me the chance to say no,” he rolled his eyes before scouting the end of the alley the officer had disappeared around. “Looks like we’re clear. Since our time at The Hole got cut short I want to show you some of my other favorite places in this city. I figured this was the best way to share who I am.”

Their first stop was the twenty four hour liquor store he usually ended up at after bar close. After buying them both a bottle he led them back through the bones of the city, pointing out old hang out spots and his favorite (and cheapest) restaurants to eat at. Their winding path finally led them down to the lakeshore onto a grouping of flat rocks jutting over the water. Sitting side by side they sat and finished their bottles; throwing them to the waves when empty.

“So, you haven’t explained the significance of this place yet…” Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly he felt the heat of embarrassment turn the tips of his ears red, “Um, it’s probably better if I show you.” He took their hand again, much gentler than in the alley and led them along the beach. His usual self-assured front had given way to introspection and something softer. He stole glances as they walked, trying and failing to find words to describe them the longer he looked.

Reaching a strip of beach secluded from the rest he positioned them atop another rock to look over the beach towards the lake. Holding up his finger when they went to speak he could only gather up a soft, “Wait.” before gesturing back to the shore. As low tide pulled back the waterline a field of sea glass was exposed. The clear pieces caught the light of the moon and shone like fallen stars. Their expression stole the breath from his lungs, their mismatched eyes filled with wonder. He wanted them to look at him like that.

Whether it was the confidence alcohol gave him or something else he found himself pulling them close against him. Those stunning eyes now locked on him stole any coherent thoughts he’d previously had. One hand reached up to cup their cheek before he pressed his lips to theirs for a long moment. “Uh fuck sorry-” he pulled back at their lack of response only to be pulled by the front of his shirt into another deep kiss.

“You idiot, took you long enough,” Hera mumbled as he relaxed into it. For a moment they stood wrapped together, his natural heat warding off the chill from the water.

Pressing his forehead to theirs he was the first to break the silence, “I want you. I want you to want me too.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t want you, let alone let you kiss me on the first date.”

“Hahh, sorry about that,” he muttered bashfully, “...Say it again?”

“I want you.”


End file.
